Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication, and more particularly, to techniques for transmitter beamforming power control.
In a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) system, a transmitter uses multiple transmit antennas to transmit data to a receiver with multiple receive antennas to improve communication performance and data throughput. Communication performance of a MIMO system can be further improved using beamforming techniques. Beamforming improves the directionality of the multiple transmit antennas. For beamforming, one or more steering matrices are applied to data to be transmitted to ensure that signals transmitted from the multiple transmit antennas arrive constructively at a specified receiver. Beamforming also reduces interference to other receivers since the transmitted signals arrive destructively at receivers other than the specified receiver.